Cherry Blossoms
by MoonLightPawz
Summary: When Sydney, a koala, moves into the town of Forest, she has to handle crazy penguins, and evil raccoons. This is my first fan fic, so please R&R! Flames will be used to make pie! Chap. 5 up - Saving Private Stu
1. Enter Sydney

Pawz: This is my first fan fic so be kind, and now introducing, me mascots, Tamzen the tiger, Yuriko the talking toy unicorn, and Tami, the demon griffon!  
  
Tamiko: Don't call Tami!  
  
Pawz: O.K.... Tami-Tami-Tami-Tami... ; )  
  
Tamiko: GRRRRAHHHH!!! *Leaps on Pawz and starts strangling her* CALL ME TAMIKO! TAM-IKO!!!  
  
Tamzen and Yuriko: *anime sweat drop*  
  
Tamzen: Ladies first...  
  
Yuriko: *mumbling* I'm surrounded by morons : p Ok, Pawz does NOT own Animal Crossing.  
  
Pawz: Of course, I WANT to own Animal Crossing because I want to be rich, WHY CANT I BE RICH?!?!  
  
Tamiko: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE.  
  
Pawz: Yipe! *runs off screaming with the demonic griffon at her heels*  
  
Tamzon: And now, on with the show!  
  
Yuriko: idiot.. ; p  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cherry Blossoms  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: Enter Sydney  
  
*A blue koala walks on the train, threw her backpack on a seat, and sat down*  
  
??????: Finally, I can relax..  
  
*A blue cat walks in and spots her*  
  
Rover: Hi! I'm Rover! Can I sit here?  
  
??????: Well.  
  
Rover: What's your name? ??????: Sydney  
  
Rover: Hi! I'm Rover! Can I sit here?  
  
Sydney: ok.. O_o  
  
Rover: Where are you going?  
  
Sydney: As if I'll tell you..  
  
Rover: *jumps up and points at Sydney* YOUR GOING TO FOREST AREN'T YOU!!!!  
  
Sydney: How did you know?  
  
Rover: I know these things! ^.^  
  
Sydney: Are you stalking me!?! O_o  
  
Rover: Well, I live on the train.  
  
Sydney: That's nice to know O________________O  
  
Rover: Hi! I'm Rover! Can I sit here?  
  
Sydney: O___________________O  
  
Rover: Hi! I'm Rover! Can I sit here?  
  
Sydney: O__________________O  
  
Rover: Hi I'm Rover! Can I sit here?  
  
Sydney: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! *grabs backpack and jumps out of window*  
  
Rover: Thank You, Come Again! *takes out cell phone* Hi Nook! I got another slave for you! Her name is Sydney, she's a koala, she'll want a house! *hangs up* MURAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Random Person: Hey shut up!  
  
Rover: Sorry, *in normal voice* MURAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Random Person: Still too loud!!!  
  
Rover: Sorry! *whispers* murahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Random Person: Shut up already! *throws boot at Rover*  
  
*~*The Town of Forest*~*  
  
*After jumping of the train, Sydney lands on the feet of a raccoon.*  
  
Tom Nook: Are you Sydney?  
  
Sydney: *dazed* Mommy, pass the carrots..  
  
Nook: *picks her up and slaps her*  
  
Sydney: Ow.  
  
Nook: Are you Sydney, yes or no!  
  
Sydney: Ya, I guess.  
  
Nook: Good, I'm Tom Nook, now; let me show you the houses! ^.^ *grabs her hand*  
  
Sydney: ok.... O_o  
  
*Nook takes her hand and leads her to a few houses*  
  
Nook: And this house is next to a river and a great neighbor..  
  
????????: NOOK!!  
  
*a human girl with bubble-gum pink hair runs up to Nook*  
  
Nook: Rosemary, what a pleasant... AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Rosemary: *starts choking Tom Nook* FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP SENDING ME JUNK MAIL ABOUT USELESS CRAP I'M NEVER GOING TO BUY!!!!!!  
  
Sydney: Excuse me?  
  
Rosemary: *drops Nook* Oh, you must be my new neighbor. Well, hi! My name is Rosemary! ^.^  
  
Sydney: And I'm Sydney ^.^ *shakes Rosemary's hand*  
  
Sydney: *to Nook* I like it here! I'll take this house!  
  
Nook: That will be 19,800 bells!  
  
Sydney: WHAT! HOW MUCH BELLS DO YOU THINK I.. Oh hold on. *looks in backpack and pulls out a bag with a $ on it* I think this is more than enough! ^.^  
  
Nook: It is. O_o BUT YOU STILL NEED TO BE MY SLAVE. I MEAN EMPLOYEE!!!!  
  
Sydney and Rosemary: WHAT!!!  
  
Rosemary: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!  
  
Nook: Well it's tradition. You want a house be my slave. I mean employee. My shop is in acre A-6. And if you don't come.. I'M GOING TO TAKE AWAY YOUR HOUSE!!! See you there! ^.^ *starts walking away*  
  
Rosemary: Jerk, don't worry Sydney, I had to work for the freak. Just be careful, he's crazy. Anyways, when your done, come to the waterfall, you can meet some of my close friends!  
  
Sydney: Ummm. ok.  
  
Rosemary: See ya! ^.^ *starts walking away and trips over herself* I'm ok peoples!  
  
Sydney: Something tells me that this is an 'interesting' town. ^.^;;;  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pawz: Wasn't that a great first chapter!  
  
Yuriko: At least Tamiko isn't trying to kill you any more. -.-;;  
  
Tamiko: Pawz IS paying us to do nothing.. Besides, I found other ways to torture people..  
  
Pawz: *drinking iced tea* What do you mean. BATHROOM! *runs off*  
  
Tamiko: Laxitatives, a deamons best friend! ^.^  
  
Tamzen and Yuriko: O__________________O  
  
Tamzen: Remind me NEVER to get Tamiko mad..  
  
Yuriko: Ok, you read the first chapter of our story, so now REVIEW MAN! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!!  
  
Tamiko: Was that supposed to make sense  
  
Yuriko: I don't know.. O_o  
  
Tamiko: *anime sweat drop*  
  
Tamzen: If you have ANY questions about the fan fic, e-mail Pawz at PrincessZelda555@aol.com, just put for the subject, Cherry Blossoms, or Pawz will delete it. And stay tuned for the next chapter, Chapter 2: NOOK'S DUNGEON OF DOOM!!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamiko and Yuriko: O_________________O;;;;; 


	2. NOOK'S DUNGEON OF DOOM!

Pawz: Didn't expect a new chapter already, did you! Well, I'm perfectly focused on writing this fan fic! *trips over herself* I'M OK PEOPLES!!  
  
Tamiko: In other words, Pawz had a half-day today, so she spent her free time writing this fan fic. : p  
  
Pawz: NOBODY ASKED YOU!  
  
Tamiko: As if I ever listen to you morons...  
  
Yuriko: Ok..... In other news, in the last chapter, we met Sydney, a koala, who after jumping off the train, landed in the Town of Forest. There, she met Tom Nook, and got a house next to the insane human, Rosemary. Even though she bought the house, she still needs to be Nook's slave... I mean employee, right.  
  
Tamzen: And remember kids, Pawz DOESN'T own Animal Crossing.   
  
Pawz: But I want too...... : p  
  
Tamzen: Right.....   
  
Yuriko: O________________O  
  
Tamzen: Yuriko?  
  
Yuriko: look.....  
  
*Tamiko and Pawz are trying to strangle each other*  
  
Tamiko: STOP CALLING ME TAMI!!!  
  
Pawz: STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!!!  
  
Tamzen and Yuriko: *anime sweat drop*  
  
Yuriko: Just play the fan fic. .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cherry Blossoms  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: NOOK'S DUNGEON OF DOOM!!!!!  
  
*It is very dark, Sydney is walking to Nook's shop, she hears thunder*  
  
Sydney: Oh man, why is it so DARK! I mean it's 12:00 pm for peat sake! *shivers*  
  
????: Why are you talking to yourself?  
  
Sydney: AHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
????: *a penguin jumps out* What? *starts singing a rap song* My name Puck, I'm not a duck, I like cheese, so give me some please, something, something, something, something, something, SOMETHING!!! Do you like it, I wrote it just now! ^.^   
  
Sydney: O_____________O  
  
Puck: Hi! I'm Puck!  
  
Sydney: O____________O  
  
Puck: Hi! I'm Puck!  
  
Sydney: Are you related to a cat named Rover?  
  
Puck: Yep! He's my cousin! ^.^  
  
Sydney: Thought so...  
  
Puck: The only difference is that he has ADD. I don't have ADD... OOOOOO!!! A BIRDIE! A BIRDIE!!!! ^.^   
  
Sydney: I'm not going to ask.... O_o  
  
Puck: Well I got to go.... Hey what's your name anyways?  
  
Sydney: Sydney....  
  
Puck: Well, see ya Sydney! *runs off* GOOSY LOOSY, GOOSY LOOSY, THE SKY IS FALLING!!! THE SKY IS FALLING!!!  
  
Sydney: Weird guy.... Hey wait a minute, how can a penguin be related to a cat!!!!! O_o  
  
*~*In Nook's Store*~*  
  
Nook: Finally! You came! Here put this on! *hands Sydney a really crappie shirt*  
  
Sydney: No way! This shirt sucks!  
  
Nook: Well, if you DON'T put the shirt on... I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR HOUSE!!!!  
  
Sydney: Fine, Fine I'll put the shirt on.... *mumbling* Hitler...  
  
Nook: I heard that! *All of a sudden, Nook looks like Hitler*  
  
Sydney: ok.......... O_____________O  
  
Nook: *takes off costume and hands Sydney flowers* Now, plant these flowers around my shop.  
  
Sydney: *shrugs* ok *plants flowers around HER house* The jobs done! ^.^  
  
Nook: Great! I won't go outside to check your work, because I'm too lazy.  
  
Sydney: *mumbling* moron...  
  
Nook: What did you say?  
  
Sydney: Nothing ^.^  
  
??????: She called you a moron father...  
  
Nook: Tommy & Timmy, my twin sons, thank you! *to Sydney* I'm docking your pay for saying that!  
  
Sydney: YOUR NOT EVEN PAYING ME!   
  
Nook: ....I forgot....   
  
Sydney: : \  
  
Tommy & Timmy: Give her the next job father...  
  
Sydney: Nazis....  
  
Tommy & Timmy: *In Nazi uniforms* Ok, WHO KEEPS DOING THAT!?!?!?!  
  
*Tamiko: Pawz, what the hell? Pawz: What? Why cant I make stupid WW2 references!?!*  
  
Sydney: What's next?  
  
Nook: Next, delver this country guitar to Cookie,   
  
Sydney: Where does she live?  
  
Nook: Next to Rio, of cource!  
  
Sydney: Oh that's helpful. .  
  
*An hour and 15 minutes later*  
  
Sydney: Nook? Cookie wasn't home, so I put it on her doorstep...  
  
Nook: Well if she wasn't home.... WHY DIDN'T YOU MAIL THE GUITAR TO HER?!?  
  
Sydney: BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE PAPER STUPID!!!  
  
Tommy & Timmy: Father, she called you...  
  
Nook: yes, yes, I know, I know  
  
Sydney: Suckups....  
  
Tommy & Timmy: *suddenly in baby clothes* OK, WHO KEEPS DOING THAT!?!?!  
  
*Tamiko, Yuriko, and Tamzen: PAWZ!!! Pawz: ^.^;;;*  
  
Nook: Ok, next, write a letter to Rosemary. *hands Sydney crappy paper*  
  
Sydney: Wow, this paper is as crappy as this uniform. -.-;;  
  
Nook: Stop yapping and start writing  
  
Sydney: Alright, alright already...  
  
Dear Rosemary,   
  
Nook is making me write this so.....  
  
BUY ALL YOUR CRAP AT TOM NOOK'S!  
  
  
  
From Sydney, Nook's slave  
  
Sydney: Ok, I'm done  
  
Nook: Your last job is to delver this ax to Rosemary  
  
Tommy & Timmy: Her last job! but father....  
  
Sydney: HEY! Don't make me call you wieners!  
  
*Yuriko: Don't even THINK about it Pawz!*  
  
Rosemary: I'll take that  
  
Nook: what are YOU doing here?  
  
Rosemary: Hello, this is a SHOP! I came in though the door!  
  
Nook: oh....I forgot that I'm not an evil dictator....   
  
Rosemary: Idiot...  
  
Tommy & Timmy: Father, she called you a   
  
Rosemary *hits Tommy & Timmy with a fish* Shut up already suckups! : p  
  
Sydney: Can I GO Now?!?  
  
Nook: Ok, ok go, BEFORE I MAKE YOU MY PERMANENT SLAVE!!!  
  
Tommy & Timmy: Father, they already left...  
  
Nook: Oh...... CLEAN YOUR ROOMS  
  
Tommy & Timmy: We don't have any rooms father...  
  
Nook: Well, there coming out of your pay!  
  
Tommy & Timmy: *hits Nook with a fish* .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tamiko: Finally! We can go home now!  
  
Tamzen: Hey, where's Pawz?  
  
Tamiko: Lets just say, she's all tied up at the moment! ^.^  
  
*In another room, Pawz is tied to a chair*  
  
Pawz: Tamiko, untie me! I wont call you Tami anymore! Help!!..... Can I at least have a fruit-roll up?!?!  
  
Yuriko: Do you have any questions, comment, or do you just want to yell at Pawz? Then e-mail us at PrincessZelda555@aol.com just put on the subject 'Cherry Blossoms' or Pawz will delete it. : p  
  
Pawz: HELP!!!  
  
Yuriko: What was that?!?  
  
Tamiko: Oh nothing. ^.^ 


	3. Meet The Animals

Tamzen: Tell me  
  
Pawz: No  
  
Tamzen: Tell me  
  
Pawz: NO!!!  
  
Tamzen: TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!!!!!!!  
  
Tamiko: What is Tamzen whining about now?  
  
Yuriko: He's trying to get Pawz to tell him when he'll be paid..  
  
Tamzen: TELL ME!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! T_T  
  
Tamiko: Give the baby his bottle Pawz. -_-  
  
Pawz: *throws an envolope at Tamzen* here :p  
  
Tamzen: HEY, THIS IS ONLY A DOLLAR!!!!!!  
  
Pawz: It is equivalent to the amount of work you've done for the past 2 chapters! Yes, yes I know I'm kind! ^_^  
  
Tamzen: Grrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaa!!!! *tackles Pawz*  
  
Tamiko: Remember kids, Pawz does NOT own Animal Crossing! *grabs popcorn and watches Tamzen and Pawz strangle each other*  
  
Yuriko: I'm surrounded by morons... -_-  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Cherry Blossoms  
  
Chapter 3: Meet The Animals  
  
***  
  
~*~Somewhere Outside Nook's Shop~*~  
*When we last left Sydney, she wasn't Nook's slave, I mean employee anymore. Now she has the chance to finally meet all the animals in the town of Forest and meet up with Rosemary and her friends at the waterfall. And  
she just noticed the town's native fruit.*  
  
Sydney: Gawd, could there be anymore cherry trees in this town?!?! *A/n This is PART of the reason the story is called Cherry Blossoms!!! :3* Well this should be easy, I mean how hard can it be to introduce myself to animals?  
  
*finds a stupid looking pink bear*  
  
Sydney: Hi! My name is.  
  
Ursala: I like eggs.  
  
Sydney: Um, that's nice. O_o  
  
Ursala: Eggs.. *drool*  
  
Sydney: Ignorance must be bliss, huh?  
  
Ursala: THERE MY EGGS! MINE!!!!!  
  
Sydney: Say it, don't spray it. :p  
  
Ursala: Eggs: The other white meat *drool*  
  
Sydney: ok... O________________O  
  
Ursala: Eggs.. *walks off*  
  
Sydney: Idiot.  
  
???: Is she gone?!?!  
  
Sydney: Who was that?  
  
???: *jumps out from a bush* Sorry, of ALL the places I picked to live, I HAD to pick the house next to egg girl. -_- Oh, by the way, my name is Bea.  
  
Sydney: Names Sydney.  
  
Bea: Mind if I call you bingo, bingo?  
  
Sydney: Yes  
  
Bea: Ok, bingo!  
  
Sydney: You scare me  
  
Bea: Don't blame me, blame egg for brains! ; )  
  
Ursala: You mean there are eggs in my head!?! *tries to brake head open like a piñata*  
  
Sydney & Bea: *Anime sweat drop*  
  
*finds a penguin*  
  
Sydney: Is your name Puck and are you related to Rover?!?!  
  
????: No.  
  
Sydney: Well in that case, hi, my name is Sydney!  
  
????: My name is Hopper  
  
Sydney: Well, um, do you do anything to help the town?  
  
Hopper: No, but I annoy people by nagging them about everything.  
  
Sydney: ok...  
  
Hopper: HEY, DON'T THINK!!! THERE IS A STAIN ON YOUR SHIRT, CLEAN IT!!! DON'T BREATHE SO LOUD!!! NAG, NAG, NAG, NAG!!!!  
  
Sydney: I'm not going to ask.. O_o  
  
*meets a kangaroo and another bear*  
  
Sydney: Tell me your NOT insane.  
  
????? (kangaroo): I don't think I'm insane.  
  
????? (bear) me too.  
  
Sydney: Well than, my name is Sydney..  
  
?????? (kangaroo): I'm Marcy, and the bear is Nate..  
  
Nate: *singing* I'm Nate, Fate a nana nana fo Pate! Fe fi fo Kate! NATE!!!!  
  
Sydney: O_________________O  
  
Marcy: Don't mind him, he ALWAYS does that. -_-  
  
Sydney: He scares me, a lot!!!  
  
Nate: *still singing* Mate, Bate, Zate, Date, Wate, Qate, my name is Nate!!!  
  
Sydney: Qate isn't a word idiot.. -_-  
  
Nate: IT IS NOW!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Sydney: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs off*  
  
Marcy: *kicks Nate* MORON! I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE MORE FRIENDS THAN YOU!!!!!!  
  
Nate: Sorry cousin, I just thought she'll like me singing ^_^;;;  
  
(A/n: Tamiko: Um, Pawz, HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS CAN A KANGAROO BE RELATED TO A BEAR!!!!! Pawz: Hey, don't look at me, I didn't write this fan fic! Tamiko, Yuriko, and Tamzen: YES YOU DID MORON!!!! Pawz: Oh yeah, I did didn't I. ^_^;;; Tamiko, Yuriko, and Tamzen: x_x)  
  
~*~30 Minutes Later~*~  
  
Sydney: *tired after running and screaming bloody murder for 30 minuets* Pant, pant, pant. Oh screw this town! *faints* x_x  
  
*Rosemary and a red ostrich with a star on her right cheek find Sydney unconscious*  
  
???: Hey Rosy, is it dead? *takes a stick and pokes Sydney*  
  
Rosemary: No Rio, this is that Sydney, but I don't know if she's dead. *takes a stick and pokes Sydney with Rio*  
  
~*~30 Seconds Later~*~  
  
Rosemary: WEEEEEEEEEE!!! This is fun!!!  
  
Rio: Um, Rosemary, shouldn't she have woken up by now??  
  
Sydney: I woke up 15 seconds ago!!! -_- Rosemary: Oh. Hi Sydney! I'll like to introduce you to my pal Rio!  
  
Rio: Hi Sydney, Rosy told me soooooooo much about you! ^_^;;;  
  
Sydney: *sarcastically* Do you always poke new people with a stick? -_-;;  
  
Rosemary: Come 'on guys, we have to go meet the gang!  
  
Rio: How orginal Rosemary. -_-  
  
Rosemary: Shut up Rio _ *to Sydney* We're showing you something VERY special!  
  
Rio: Translated from Rosemary speak, that means she wants to blindfold you because she can.  
  
Rosemary: *ties a sweat sock around Sydney's eyes* Just so it can be a surprise! ^_^  
  
Sydney: It smells like rotten eggs.  
  
Rosemary: I'm not surprised, I got it from Ursala's sock drawer. ^_^  
  
Rio & Sydney: YOU WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Ursala: I like eggs.  
  
Sydney (still blindfolded): Was that Ursala?!?!  
  
Rio: Lets get the hell outa here!!! *grabs Rosemary and Sydney and makes a mad dash for the waterfall*  
  
Ursala: Don't leave me egg-headed peoples!!!! Why do people run from me?!? *drools*  
  
Rosemary: FINALLY! We're here! *takes off Sydney's blindfold*  
  
*Sydney sees a haven of pink cherry trees and a ring of small rocks with the beautiful waterfall in the background. Sitting on the rocks are a pink dog, blue ox and blue chicken.*  
  
Sydney: Wow.  
  
Rosemary: These trees are internally pink Sydney. Isn't it cool! ^_^ \/ Anyways, these are our friends, the dog is Cookie, the ox is Stu, and the chicken is Hector.  
  
Cookie: Hi angel!  
  
Stu: Nice to meet you! ^_^  
  
Hector: Pleasure to see ya!  
  
Sydney: It's great to FINALLY meet the only sain animals in this whole town! ^_^  
  
Rio: Welcome to our hangout Sydney. ^_^  
  
(A/n Pawz: See? THAT'S why I named is 'Cherry Blossoms!' It's because of the hangout peoples! THE HANGOUT! Tamiko: I think they could guess from you description idiot. -_-)  
  
????: WHOOO!!!!  
  
*Suddenly, Puck shoots out from the waterfall, and grabs on to one of the pink cherry trees, and starts yelling like Mario*(A/n Pawz: I forgot, I don't own Mario either. Tamiko: No shit. -_- Pawz: Well, you're a little ray of sunshine : p)  
  
Sydney: PUCK!!!! *climbs up tree* AHHHHHH!!!! HE'S CRAZY!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!  
  
Puck: Momma mia! A flying mouse!  
  
Sydney: I'm a koala, dumb as.  
  
Rosemary: Um, Sydney, Puck is one of our friends too.  
  
Cookie: Sure, he's a dumb a$$ all the time, but he's OUR dumb a$$!  
  
Stu: *sarcastically* Cookie, don't use such language!  
  
Puck: I'm going to sing the chicken song now! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chi..  
  
Hector: Ok Puck, that's enough. As a representative of the chicken race, that is VERY insulting.  
  
Puck: Lighten up chi, chi, chi, chicken!  
  
Sydney: Am I the only one that sees the pointless of this conversation?  
  
Puck: Yepppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp. Everybody but Puck: You can stop now!  
  
Puck: Chicken, chicken chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken!  
  
Sydney: This is going to be a VERY interesting town. ^_^;;;  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Tamiko: FINALLY!!! WE CAN GO HOME NOW!!!  
  
Yuriko: *looks around* Hey, did Pawz and Tamzen go?  
  
Tamiko: I think they finally found something they agree on. *opens door to show that Pawz and Tamzen are singing the Homestar Runner theme song.*  
  
Pawz and Tamzen: HOME-STAR-RUN!!! RUN!!!  
  
Tamiko: *sighs while Pawz and Tamzen sing the Homestar Runner theme song in the background* This would be a good time to say that Pawz doesn't own Homestar Runner too. -_-  
  
Yuriko: Pawz would also like to say, that she will post the next chapter when she gets at least 5 reviews. Flames will be used to make pies to hit Pawz in the head.  
  
Pawz: HEY!!!!  
  
Tamiko: If we get enough reviews, we will respond to them next chapter.  
  
Pawz & Tamzen: *still singing* HOMESTAR RUNNER WE LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Tamiko: *muttering* not ALL of us.. -_-  
  
Tamiko: If you want to contact Pawz e-mail PrincessZelda555@aol.com just put 'Cherry Blossoms' in the subject so this idiot *points to Pawz* wont delete it. So until then, review and see ya next chapter! 


	4. Sailor SuperChibiHamHamFaerieSydney!

Pawz & Tamzen: *sleeping on the couch* ~_~ - ZZZZZZZZ  
  
Yuriko: Lazy bums. *sprays Pawz with spray bottle* WAKE UP MORON!!! WE GOT REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Pawz: zzzzzwaaaaa. We do? *sits up and glares at Tamzen* lucky tiger.  
  
Tamzen: ~_~ - ZZZZZZZ  
  
Elemental Mage of Fire: Pawz: Thanky! ^_________^ Trust me, Sydney is the ONLY sane animal in Forest that's sane. Rosemary is semi-insane Yuriko: She's not the only one. ¬_¬;;;  
  
The Animal Kid: Pawz: Thank You SOOOOOO much!!!! *sobs* SOMEBODY LOVES ME!!!!!! Yuriko: *hits Pawz with a frying pan* Stop being so spazy!  
  
Amethyst Wings: Pawz: Read chapter 3 if you want to know the origin of the title. On an entirely unrelated note. I LOVE CAKE TOO!!!!! ^_^ \/ *gives Amethyst Wings and herself chocolate cake*  
  
THENEWGUY6923: Pawz: Ummm. Thank you? Well, since you were my first reviewer, I thought I should give you some credit!  
  
Tamiko: Hey Y'all! ^_^  
  
Pawz: OMG!!! Tamiko is HAPPY!!!! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APPLOCLIPE!!!!! *Pawz, Tamzen, and Yuriko dive under a couch*  
  
Tamiko: *rolls eyes* No you imbeciles, I'm done sacrificing livestock to the dark gods!  
  
Pawz: Well, I guess that explains the smoke.  
  
Yuriko: And the smell of burning corpses.  
  
*A mooing noice is heard from Tamiko's room*  
  
Tamiko: Damn! One of them cows is alive! *grabs black cloak and scythe* See ya later guys!  
  
Pawz, Tamzen & Yuriko: O_o  
  
Pawz: Ummmm. I own squat... O_o  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cherry Blossoms  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4: Sailor SuperChibiHam-  
HamFaerieSydney!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Or  
  
THE ULTIMATE SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A/N Tamiko: Ya think you have enough exclamation points? Pawz Shut up : P)  
  
*It was just an ordinary day in the town of Forest.*  
  
~Hangout~  
  
Sydney: Gawd I'm bored.  
  
Hector: We can alphabetize my bug collection! ^_^  
  
Cookie: *hits Hector with her copyrighted stupid stick* Idiot! She meant something FUN!!!!  
  
Stu: *walks in with a water bottle* Hey y'all!  
  
Cookie: What's with the western accent?  
  
Stu: Nice to see you too. *sits next to Sydney* Hey, where's Rosemary and Puck?  
  
Rosemary & Puck: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! ^_____________^ *comes in spinning around like idiots holding huge bags of pure sugar and pocky*  
  
Sydney: I know this is a stupidly obvious question.  
  
Puck: What's that mean?  
  
Sydney: -_-;;; Are you two sugar high?  
  
Rosemary: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ^________________^ \/  
  
Cookie: And you couldn't figure that out yourself *points to Rosemary and Puck pulling on Hector's wings.  
  
Rosemary: He's my plushie!  
  
Puck: Mine!  
  
Rosemary: Mine!  
  
Puck: Mine!  
  
Hector: I'M NOT A PLUSHIE!!! I'M A LIVING, BREATHING, CHICKEN!!!!!  
  
Puck: The plushie talked! O_______________________O  
  
Rosemary: Let's sell him on E-bay!!! ^_^  
  
Hector: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!! T_T  
  
Sydney: They actually tried to DO that once?!?!? O_o  
  
Cookie: Don't ask. ¬_¬;;;  
  
Stu: *sigh* I'll get the straitjacket. -_-;;;  
  
Puck: Have you seen my chicken dance? *takes deep breath and flaps arms* chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi *jumps up in air* CHICKEN!!!! *takes deep breath* chi.  
  
Stu: *to Cookie* May I borrow this? *points to stupid stick*  
  
Cookie: Whatever.  
  
Stu: *starts to hit Puck with stupid stick* WHY *hit* CANT *hit* YOU *hit* BE *hit* NORMAL *hit* JUST *hit* FOR *hit* ONCE!!!!! *hit*  
  
Puck: X_X  
  
Everybody but Stu & Rosemary: O______________O  
  
Rosemary: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *spinning around on her butt*  
  
Stu: *calmly picks up Rosemary and dunks her head underwater*  
  
Everybody but Stu and Rosemary: O_____________________________O  
  
Rosemary: Bub..Bub *pulls her head out of the water* Hey what ya do that for that for?!?  
  
Stu: Your NORMAL again!?! *thinks 'I didn't think THAT would work.* I AM STU!! KING OF ummm. MAKING PEOPLE NORMAL AFTER THERE SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cookie: *rolls eyes* Oh that rolls off the tongue.  
  
Rio: *runs in panting* SHE'S *pant* coming. *pant*  
  
*everybody screams except Sydney*  
  
Sydney: Who's she?  
  
Hector: Sue E. She's a REALLY annoying pig.  
  
Rio: She's a huge jerk!  
  
Rosemary: grrrrrrrrrrr.. __  
  
Ursala: ok. *thinks of a carton of eggs* yummmmmmmm. *drools*  
  
Sue E.: *sweat drop* Well, I think I should teach you who's the boss around here little rat. (snort)  
  
Sydney: I'm a koala idiot.  
  
Sue E.: *laughs* SURE you are! (snort) *winks*  
  
Sydney: ¬_¬;;;  
  
Cookie: What do you want pig?  
  
Sue E.: I'M NOT A PIG (snort)  
  
Stu: SURE you aren't *winks*  
  
Sue E.: *glare*  
  
Stu: *glares back*  
  
Puck: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *spins around on his butt* ^_^  
  
Rosemary: Isn't that fun! ^_^ *joins Puck* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody but Rosemary & Puck: *anime fall*  
  
Sue E.: *to Sydney* Do you like my shirt rat? (snort) My twin sister Gracie gave it to me! (snort)  
  
Sydney: Gracie?!?! You mean the Gracie!?!  
  
Sue E.: Yes, jealous that I'm related to her? (snort) *smirks*  
  
Sydney: OK, WHAT I DON'T GET IS THAT HOW CAN A PIG'S TWIN SISTER CAN BE A GIRAFFE, A PENGUIN CAN BE RELATED TO A CAT, AND A KANGAROO AND BEAR CAN BE COUSINS!!?!?!?!  
  
????: How did you know?  
  
*everybody looks up and sees Marcy and Nate looking down from the cliff*  
  
Marcy: Nate!!! Know when to shut up!!!  
  
Nate: I must know how she knows!!!  
  
Sue E.: If you don't leave in the next 5 seconds, (snort) I will tell about the duck incident (snort)  
  
Marcy: *glare* You wouldn't dare.  
  
Sue E.: one. (snort)  
  
*Marcy and Nate get the heck outa there*  
  
Sue E.: *to Sydney* And as for YOUR little outburst. (snort) I'm going to SUGAR YOU!!!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! (snort)  
  
Sydney: Your going to WHAT?!?!  
  
Puck: Lucky!  
  
*Sue E. takes a nozzle shoves in Sydney's mouth, and pours sugar down it*  
  
Puck: My sugar!!!! T_T  
  
*Sue E. then takes pocky and shoves it down Sydney's throat*  
  
Rosemary: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY POCKY!!!!!!!!! T_T *sobs uncontrollably* MY PRECIOUS!!!!!!!  
  
Sue E.: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (snort) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (snort)  
  
*Sydney lays motionless on the ground*  
  
Hector: Sydney?  
  
Puck: Goosy Loosy?  
  
Ursala: Eggs?  
  
Sydney: *chibi voice* I'm not Sydney anymore.  
  
*jumps up and suddenly has on a Sailor Moon outfit on, Hamtaro eyes, ham- ham ear headband, very fake magic wand, and butterfly wings*  
  
Sydney: Hi new friends! I'm Sailor SuperChibiHam-HamFaerieSydney!!! But you can call me Sailor Cee!!!!  
  
Hector: If you don't mind, why do we have to call you Sailor Cee?  
  
Sailor Cee: *whispers in Hector's ear* To tell you the truth. BECAUSE I WANNA!!!!!  
  
Rio: *grabs Sailor Cee* Ok ya stupid chibi, what did you with my cynical, sane friend?  
  
Rosemary: NOOOOOOO!!!!! MY POCKY!!!!!!! IT WAS TOO YOUNG TO BE EATEN BY SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES ME!!!!!!! T_T  
  
Sailor Cee: I am Sydney! Or at least the sugar high part of her!!!!  
  
Stu: *whispers to Cookie* Remind me never to get Sydney sugar high.  
  
Cookie: ditto for both of us.  
  
Sailor Cee: And now I'm going to make this town a happier, pinker, brighter, glitterier, place!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *runs off flapping her arms*  
  
Sue E.: NOOOOOOOO!!!! (snort) WAIT!!!!! (snort) JOIN ME ON MY QUEST TO TAKE OVER THIS TOWN!!!!!!!!!! (snort) *runs off*  
  
Puck: SUGAR!!!!! T_T  
  
Rosemary: POCKY!!!!!!!! T_T  
  
Ursala: EGGS!!!!!! *runs off after Sue E.*  
  
Cookie: *slaps Puck and Rosemary* We have to make shore Sydney doesn't do anything stupid!  
  
Stu: I have a plan!  
  
Rosemary: Does it involve *sniff* Pocky?  
  
Stu: *sweat drop*  
  
~Nook's Shop~  
  
Nook: And THAT is the art of salesmanship boys! Tommy & Timmy: So father, if you basically blow up all the other stores except your own, and sell crappy stuff incredibly overpriced and you will have a very successful shop?  
  
Nook: *sniff* They grow up soooo fast! First they snitch on animals, and then swindle 'em, what's next? *hugs Tommy & Timmy* I'M SO PROUD TO RAISE SUCH CON ARTISTS!!!!!!  
  
Tommy & Timmy: Father, your scaring us.  
  
Nook: I know sons, I know.  
  
Tommy & Timmy: ¬_¬;;;  
  
Sailor Cee: *bursts through the doors* HELLO PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nook: Who the hell are you?  
  
Tommy & Timmy: I believe she was you most recent slave, Sydney, father.  
  
Sailor Cee: I'm Sailor SuperChibiHam-HamFaerieSydney but you can call me Sailor Cee!  
  
Nook: Why Sailor Cee?  
  
Sailor Cee: *yells in Nook's ear* BECAUSE I LIKE IT!!!!!!  
  
Nook: O________________________O  
  
Tommy & Timmy: O___________________O  
  
Sailor Cee: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *throws glitter around, paints the walls hot pink, and throws ribbon around* Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! It's perfect!!! ^___________________________________^  
  
Nook: My shop! T_T  
  
Tommy & Timmy: Our future! ;_;  
  
Sailor Cee: Isn't it pretty!!! ^__________________^ \/  
  
Nook: ARGGGGGG!!! *starts trying to choke Sailor Cee*  
  
Rio: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *crashes through the window and tackles Nook*  
  
Tommy & Timmy: Father!!!  
  
Rio: Oh shut up ya suckups!  
  
Tommy & Timmy: *pacifiers suddenly appear in there mouths* ALLRIGHT!! WHO KEEPS DOING THAT!! COME ON FIGHT US LIKE A MAN!!!!!  
  
(A/N Pawz: MUWAHAHAHA!!!! Yuriko: Pawz! Pawz: MY fic My rules! *mutters* stupid muce.)  
  
Rio: *in a sugary sweet voice* Oh Sailor Cee  
  
Sailor Cee: *running around like a lunatic* yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss?  
  
Rio: *hold up pixy sticks* Follow me if you want more magic powder!!!! ^_~  
  
Sailor Cee: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ^________________________^ \/ *follows Rio*  
  
~River~  
  
Cookie: Ok Puck, do you remember what to do?  
  
Puck: Nope! ^_^  
  
Everybody except Puck: *anime fall*  
  
Rosemary: I'll handle this *takes straitjacket puts it on Puck and ties him to a tree*  
  
Cookie: Good one! ^_^ *high-fives Rosemary*  
  
Hector: She's coming!  
  
*Rosemary, Cookie, Hector and Stu hide*  
  
Rio: Here we are  
  
Sailor Cee: Ok, now WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PIXY STICKS!!!!!  
  
Rio: Now!  
  
*Cookie hits Sailor Cee with her stupid stick Hector kicks her, and Stu and Rosemary dunks Sailor Cee's head down*  
  
Sailor Cee: Mark my words, I will return!!!!!! Bub.bub.bub.  
  
Rosemary & Stu: *look at each other and pulls her head up*  
  
Rio: Are you normal now?  
  
Sydney: *cough* What the hell happened? I have a headache the size of Texas!  
  
Hector: I believe the term is called, 'sugar hangover.'  
  
Stu: Sue E. made you mega sugar high and turned you into a chibi!  
  
Sydney: *mutters swears* Can I go home now.  
  
Rosemary: Ok...  
  
Sydney: Just outta curiosity, what did ya do to Sue E. and Ursala?  
  
Cookie: *chuckles* Lets just say we though they should hang out with just each other from now on.  
  
*Sue E. and Ursala are tie together upside-down hanging from a tree*  
  
Sue E.: Help! Anybody! (snort) Somebody untie me from this idiot! (snort)  
  
Ursala: Eggs! Eggs! *drool*  
  
Sue E.: DON'T DROOL ON ME MORON!!!!! (snort)  
  
Ursala: Egg!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuriko: And now we can go home!!!  
  
Tamiko: I look forward to it every time!  
  
Pawz: Your not going home today! ^_^  
  
Yuriko & Tamiko: What?!?  
  
Tamzen: We sold your houses on E-bay!!!  
  
Pawz: No thank yous are necessary!  
  
Yuriko & Tamiko: O_________________O  
  
Yuriko: Were.Stuck.Here.  
  
Tamiko: *tries to strangles Pawz and Tamzen*  
  
Tamzen: Help!  
  
Tamiko: I'm going to kill you!!!!  
  
Pawz: It was the tigers idea!!!! *runs off*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! PLEASE READ!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since my old E-mail address kept getting disgusting spam, and many times I almost erased review alerts, I decided to create a new E-mail address specially for my ff.net account. My new address is moonlightpawz@tokyo.com From now on, please contact anything related to fan fics to this address. 


	5. Saving Private Stu

Pawz: Cherry Blossoms Chap 5

Tamzen: yay!

Tamiko: wow

Yuriko: wonderful

Pawz: Do your job Yuriko!

Yuriko: You're in a cheerful mood...

Pawz: Is that a crime?

Yuriko: No...

Pawz: Well if you MUST know, I have a surprise!

Tamzen: Can I see the surprise?!? I LOVE surprises!

Pawz: Sure! takes Tamzen to the other room

Tamzen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tamiko: Whoa, I've never seen or heard Tamzen freaked out before... This I have to see. runs to the other room

Yuriko: Whatever. Pawz doesn't own Animal crossing. The only thing she owns is Rosemary.

Cherry Blossoms : Chapter 5

Saving Private Stu

Sydney sits near a tree reading a book. A locust lands on her head and a net hits her.

Sydney: Oww...! TT

Rosemary: I got it /

Sydney: Rosy! What the heck?!?

Rosemary: Puck and me...

Hector: You mean Puck and I...

Rosemary: WTF?!? OO

Sydney: Hector! Where did you come from!?!

Hector: sighs When a mommy chicken and a daddy chicken loves each other VERY MUCH...

Sydney: I didn't mean the birds and the bees talk!

Rio: Did someone say birds?

Sydney: Rio?!?! Where did you...

Rio: sighs When a mommy emu and a daddy emu love each other VERY MUCH...

Sydney: ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs off

Rosemary: What's her problem?

Near shiver Sue E.'s House

Sydney: stops

????: Sydney?!? Hide!

Sydney: Hides behind tree What's going on?!?

Sydney sees Sue E. walking around trying on new outfits

Sue E.: Do I look better in this on (snort) changes outfit Or this one? (snort) Oh I just cant desire, I look bea-u-ti-ful in ANYTHING! (snort)

Sydney: rolls eyes

Suddenly a locust drops on Sue E.'s head and Puck runs out of a bush and starts hitting her on the head with a net.

Puck: BUG! hit BUG! hit BUG! hit BUG! hit BUG! hit I GOT IT! / grabs locust and runs off back in bush

Sue E.: What the...? looks at bush, shrugs, and goes back to modeling dresses

???: laughs from tree

Sydney: ?? climbs up tree and finds Cookie Cookie?

Cookie: Hey Sydney. has a box of locusts

Sydney: What are you doing?

Cookie: points to Sue E. Add 1 bitch that's so wrapped up in herself to give a damn about anything else. points to the bush were Puck is hiding Add a idiot with a sudden obsession with bugs. takes a locust out of box Shake well drops locust on Sue E.'s head and vola! Something that replaces TV!

Pusk: starts attacking Sue E. Got It! / runs off MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sue E. All right WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! (snort) Hears Sydney and Cookie laughing in tree All right, a girl can only take so much! (snort) grabs ax and starts chopping down the tree

Cookie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

grabs Sydney and runs like hell

The tree falls. Luckily, Sydney and Cookie get out.

Sue E.: DAMN YOU COOKIE AND SYDNEY!!!!!!!... (snort) Now, which outfit should I conduct my revenge in? (snort)

Sydney and Cookie: running

Puck: Hey guys! Gack! Sydney grabs the collar of Puck's shirt and runs

They keep running and smack on the side of Rosemary's house.

Cookie: Ow! Who put this house here?!? (A/N Pawz: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!)

Sydney: rubs head Uggg.... looks around Hey, where's Puck?

Puck: Help me! his head is stuck in the middle of a signboard.

Rosemary: comes out of house Took you long enough to get here... OH MY GOSH! Oo MY SIGNBORD!!! TT Hector and Rio come out of house

Hector : You broke ANOTHER signboard? That's the 10th one this week!

Rio: Congratulations, you just won the Moron of the year award! pulls out a medal

Puck: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! grabs medal IN YOU FACE URSALA!

Rio: Well, Ursala won the coveted Idiot of the year award.

Puck: stares blankly

Rio: Her award is better that yours. --

Puck: ..............................................................

30 minutes later

Puck:...................DAMN!

Everyone except Puck: --;;;;

Sydney: to Rosemary Why are you and Puck suddenly catching locusts?

Rosemary: Me and Puck.....

Hector: You mean Puck and I...

Rosemary: Whatever, anyways, were having a locust caching contest!

Sydney: Why locusts?

Puck: NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE LOUCSTS! tries to pull out his head, but crushed the sign with his fat

Rosemary: sigh You wanna join?

Rio: What do you win?

Rosemary and Puck: ABSUALTLY NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody except Rosemary and Puck: NO.

Puck: Losers. : p

Rosemary: This is more of Stu's thing, he LOVES bugs. looks around Where IS Stu?

Hector: I hope he's Ok... something hits him on the head OW!

Rio: Are you ok? runs to Hector and puts her hand (wing, whatever) on his shoulder

Hector: I'm fine... blushs

Rosemary, Sydney, and Cookie:

Rio: Shut up.

Rosemary: singing We didn't say anything!

Hector: pah.

Cookie: It's one of those neon plastic eartster eggs. opens it It's a letter!

(A/N Sue E. = -...- Ursala = ...)

-We have your STUPID friend Stu! (snort)- We do? -Of cource we do! (snort) He's tied to the tree, your poking him with a stick right now! (snort)- Oh ya... Hi Stu! -God... (snort) she's as stupid as she looks... (snort) Now give me back the typewriter! (snort) This thing has no delete button! (snort) Now eat this... (snort) - EGG!

-Now where was I...(snort) -

-We have your STUPID friend Stu! (snort) If you EVER want to see him again, (snort) give me ONE MILLION BELLS AND CLOTHES! (snort) And eggs, DON'T FORGET THE DAMN EGGS! -Whatever... You have until MIDNIGHT!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAH (snort) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (snort)-

E. Eus and Atasru

(Sue E., my name is Ursala, not Atasru! - Shut up you moron, its so they wont know who we are! (snort) –

Puck: Who Could have done this?

Everyone except Sydney: Hmmmmmm....

Sydney: You MUST be joking...

Hector: I know!

Sydney: Well at least SOMEONE has some common...

Hector: IT WAS NOOK! grabs pichfork

Everyone except Sydney: BURN NOOK'S!!!!!!!!!!!! grabs torches and pointy objects

Sydney: Anime fall

Sue E.'s House

Stu is tied upside down underneath a caldron of boiling water. Sue E. and Ursala have witches outfits on and are sturing the water with ladles

Sue E.: cackles Bubble bubble toile and trouble! (snort)

Ursala: And eggs!

Sue E.: hits Ursala with ladle Quiet you!

Stu: Are you done yet?

Sue E.: No!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (snort) puts eye of newt in caldron

Ursala: Ya! puts rotten eggs in caldron

Stu: Is all that crap your putting in the water really necessary?

Sue E.: Yes, so if your friends don't come, (snort) your death will be very painful and smelly. (snort) pours sour milk in caldron

Ursala: Ya! puts in more rotten eggs

Stu: How could I have gotten myself captured by these morons...

FLASHBACK

Stu: walking to Rosemary's house, muttering to himself Rosemary...I don't know how to tell you this... but I have a huge... Ever since I looked upon your beautiful face.... I think I lov... steps in pitfall AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sue E.: throws a net over him I got him! (snort) Lets go Ursala! (snort)

Ursala: eggs shoved in her mouth muadksfldkfmasddjfsdnflkdfjsdfjsdlkf trips over her feet and lands on Sue E.

Sue E.: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (snort)

Stu: free HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA takes 5 steps and lands in another pitfall

Sue E.: to Ursala Hey, (snort) you didn't tell me you buried another pitfall! (snort)

Ursala: masbhjgkldfjskelrjkl;akdjrd!

Sue E.: In (snort) ENGLISH! (snort)

Ursala: swallows eggs But... I didn't buried another pitfall!

Twilight Zone music plays

Twilight Zone Guy (TZG): Sue E. and her friend Ursala were just trying to abduct an ox when they fell into a hole. Little do they know they have just entered scary voice THE TWILIG....

Sue E.: HEY! I'm the star of this fic!

Pawz: Actually, Sydney is the star!

Sue E.: Where did YOU come from!?!?!

Pawz: Well...I...uh...Waves hands around I'm an ILLUSION! Whouuuuuuu.... Your not buying this are you?

Sue E., Ursala, TZG, and Stu: shakes heads no

Pawz: Oh.... throws down smoke bomb Come Twilight Zone Guy! grabs TZG and leaves

END FLASHBACK

Stu: Oh ya... What a weird kid... (A/N: Pawz: I'm not weird! Yuriko: Yes you are. Pawz: Well... I'm not paying you! Yuriko: You don't pay me anyways!)

Sue E.: Shut up hot stuff! (snort)

Stu: OO

Ursala: OO

Sue E.: Shit (snort)

Police Station

Sydney: The snorts in the letter, the request of eggs, the plastic Easter eggs, heck, E. Eus and Alasru are the names of the culprits backwards!

Copper: drinking a beer So?

Sydney: So? SO?!?!? My friend has been kidnapped by a conceited pig and a egg obsessed bear! And... are you drinking?

Copper: So?

Sydney: Well, isn't drinking on the job illegal?

Copper: Illegal?!? ILLEGAL?!?! HERE IM AM THE LAW! HERE, I AM GOD!!!!!!!

Booker: He's right.... I think....

Rosemary: throws up hands This is going nowhere....

Hector: Listen, all we want to do is file a missing person report.

Copper: takes a sip of beer Can't

Rio: Why not?

Copper: Because you have to wait 48 hours to file a missing persons report.

Booker: He's right...I think...

Sydney: to Booker Is that ALL you say?

Booker: silence He's right...I think...

Everyone but Booker: Anime fall

Marcy and Nate run in

Marcy: Officer Booker! Officer Booker!

Booker: What is it?

Marcy: points at Nate My stupid cousin lost his exotic bench!

Nate: Ya! That was my favorite peace of furniture too! TT

Puck: pats Nate on back I feel for you man. I let my pet firefly out on a walk, and he never came back.

Copper: Lets roll Booker!

Booker: He's right... I think...

Cookie: But what about our friend?

Copper: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, I can't hear you!

Booker: He's right...I think...

Copper, Booker, Nate, and Marcy leave

Rosemary: WAAAAAAAAAAAA WERE NEVER GOING TO GET STU BACK! TT

Cookie: I KNOW!!!!!! TT

Sydney: Ok...

Hector: I got an idea!

Rio: That's my Hector!

Rosemary, Cookie, and Rio: OO

Puck: spinning on the floor on his butt It's a shame he didn't hear us when he was leaving...

Everyone but Puck: Anime fall

Sue E.'s House – 11:47 P.M.

Sue E.: puts skunk tails in water

Ursala: puts even MORE rotten eggs in water

Stu: looking for Rosemary

Sue E.: looks at watch Well, its almost 12! (snort) puts frog liver in water

Stu: Oh goody

Sue E.: How does it feel, (snort) For the last moments of your life looking at the face of beauty? (snort) chops up onions and throws them, along with the knife, in the water

Stu: I think you're an ugly whor...

Sue E.: Hmph. Such language! (snort) Well, you know you COULD get out of this... (snort)

Stu: How?

Sue E.: By being my boyfriend! (snort)

Stu: Hmmm... Let me think.... NO! Heck I know my LIFE depends on it, but I'm not THAT desperate!

Sue E.: GRRRRRR.... THAN WHO ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH!?!?!? THAT BITCH ROSEMARY!?!?!? throws a bottle of arsenic in the water

Rosemary: clears throat

Ursala: Eggy?

Puck: Close enough..........................................

3 hours

ugly!

Puck is holding two suitcases and Rosemary is holding a carton of eggs

Rosemary: Stu! runs to him but Sue E. blocks her path.

Sue E.: Did you bring the goods? (snort)

Rosemary: Well DUH!

Sue E. and Ursala walk to Puck but fall into pitfalls

Sue E.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (snort) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (snort)

Ursala: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosemary: Serves you right! cuts down Stu and hugs him

Stu:

Puck: Ya! kicks over caldron and the potion burns a hole in the ground

Rosemary, Stu, and Puck walk back to the hangout where the others are waiting

Hector: Told you it will work!

Rio: I never doubted you!

Rosemary: glops Stu I'm glad your back!

Cookie: glops Stu I'm glad your back too!

Stu: thinking Why do I sense a love triangle? ??

The next night

Sue E.: and Ursala: still stuck in pitfall

Puck: Hi stupids!

Sue E.: glare

Puck: ignores glare You want to here my piggy song?

Sue E.: no (snort)

Puck: takes breath Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, takes breath Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy, Piggy....

Sue E.: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (snort) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (snort) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (snort)

Yuriko: .... This is your surprise?

Pawz: Yep! My new puppy Cleo!

Cleo: Woof!

Tamiko: It's....Cute... Oo

Tamzen: GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!! clinging to the highest thing in the room

Yuriko: ignores Tamzen I thought you already HAD a dog!

Pawz: I still do have Muffin!

Muffin: --

Tamiko: I don't think she likes Cleo that much...

Pawz: Ya think!

Yuriko: If you want to contact Pawz e-mail her at 

Tamzen: AHHHHHHH! being chased by Muffin and Pawz

Tamiko: Our friend is being pursued by small dog... And he's scared...

Pawz and Yuriko; --;;;;;


End file.
